Problem: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{-3p - 1}{p + 6} - \dfrac{-10p - 10}{p + 6}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $r = \dfrac{-3p - 1 - (-10p - 10)}{p + 6}$ Distribute the negative sign: $r = \dfrac{-3p - 1 + 10p + 10}{p + 6}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{7p + 9}{p + 6}$